


be my cure

by Aanya_Inure



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I hope, M/M, but its definitely implied, it's better than it sounds, mention of nonconsensual drug use, not smut, sexual situation, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aanya_Inure/pseuds/Aanya_Inure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds him pacing, frantically, and knows instantly something is wrong.</p>
<p>“Komaeda...?”</p>
<p>The boy in question jerks around, obviously alarmed by the undetected presence. Hinata silently startles at the wild look that pierces him. Yup. Something is definitely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my cure

He finds him pacing, frantically, and knows instantly something is wrong.

“Komaeda...?”

The boy in question jerks around, obviously alarmed by the undetected presence. Hinata silently startles at the wild look that pierces him. Yup. Something is _definitely_ wrong.

For the luckster to be anything but composed; Komaeda only expresses what he allows others to see, either that, or his lips and lashes are set at a neutral stance, and his features become a slate of chilling calm.

This moment, Hinata notes, Komaeda is anything _but_ composed.

“Hinata-kun.”

A greeting usually said in plain or amiability, is contorted in what can only be described as _dread_.

_Well, hello to you too. Sheesh._

Still, Hinata peers at the other in concern. “Komaeda, what's wrong?”

“I need you to leave. Now.”

Disconcerted by the harsh response, he frowns, beginning to heed the curious behavior before him. A petal pink flush paints the skin of the albino's cheeks, a bead of sweat sliding down his temple, and another dipping in the crevice of a carved collarbone. The boy is fidgeting, restless. His fingers are carding through the thick tresses of hair on his head, and he pinches his shirt to shake it, appearing as an attempt to cool off.

Okay, _now_ he's curious. _Who cares if curiosity kills the cat, I want answers._

“Why? What's going on? Are you sick?” Perhaps feeling defiant and a bit irked after being ordered to leave, he steps farther into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him.

The step closer has Komaeda reeling back. His hands shake. “H-hinata-kun, you _really_ need to leave. G-give me a couple hours. I need-”

Hinata watches wide-eyed as a tremble seems to wrack the boy, his body jerking in a way reminiscent of more _private_ activities. Terrifyingly intrigued, he continues to behold the sight before him, as Komaeda tips his head back to the wall, hips jutted out and shirt revealing a whisper of skin. Enough for any eyes to be caught on the aristocratic curve of hip bones.

And then comes the lecherous moan.

Ears resembling a stoplight, the glow spreading down to his collar, Hajime gawks at the revelation.

This isn't something sickly, this is something completely _sexual_.

Something frightens him to be in this position, facing a hot and bothered _Komaeda_ of all people.

Komaeda, who is always so controlled. There is a radius around this boy that keeps even the most eager at distance. His enigmatic tendencies and open ended sentences leaves everyone uncertain of where he stands. There is no scale he fits. He's always so...so...

Untouchable.

Yes, that's the word. Komaeda is someone who is always tantalizingly out of reach. Chasing him is like trying to catch lightning; something beautiful to look upon, but dangerous and delicate to obtain.

_What an embarrassing analogy._

Hinata's face burns. This...

“Hinata-kun~,” voice between a plea and admonishment, “please just leave, this is mortifying as it is.”

This is captivating.

It's as though he has a rare creature before him, a species exclusively spotted, such an opportunity. Komaeda out of control.

_Komaeda_ without _composure_. 

_God, what do I do?! Should I just leave like he says? Should I try and help? What's got him this way anyway?!_

“Mm~, drug.”

Hinata blinks. “Huh?”

Komaeda snorts, a tightness in tone. “I said drug. Someone slipped...my drink...erghh...bar and grill. Never again.”

Slowly he pieces the broken sentence together, and the answer revealed brings Hajime a sense of relief, only to loop around once again to a state of hyperactive hysteria. 

Knowing the cause of this subdues the perplexity, but the fact remains Komaeda is still panting, his head still bent back to the wall as he groans, pale throat and pulse vulnerable. His hands, having been braced at his sides, move to his rib cage. Hinata's eyes follow the slow path down until lean fingers are rubbing at his hips.

Another low whine.

_Okay, I need to do something_ now _. I can't just sit here and stare at him! That'd be-_

“Hinata-kun!” the brunette jumps, expression wide as Komaeda growls towards him. “Just _go_! Get _out_!”

Frustration and desperation lace through his insistence. He looks about to say more when he quivers once again. Half his bottom lip disappears behind his teeth, the moans impeded and cannot escape are left to purr in his throat.

_'Get out'_ , he'd said. _But...to just leave him here like this..._

His choice comes with a cautious approach, hands raising in a placating gesture of innocence. Komaeda squints at him hard, body responding like a cornered fox and eyes commanding the other not to come any closer.

“Calm down, Komaeda.”

The albino scowls. “Nngh, what are you _doing_?”

Hinata inches closer. “I'm just going to feel your forehead in case the drug should have any...ahem...other side effects besides the er...well the ones you're having now. You could react badly.”

“Oh, and this isn't enough of a reaction?” Komaeda snaps, but his intimidation falters when he whines and arches his back from the wall again.

_Oh god_ , Hajime swallows. His ears feel on _fire_. 

Still, he shakily brings his hand and slips it beneath loose white curls to press to a sweaty forehead. For a moment, he holds his breath. 

_Damn, he's burning up!_

“O-okay...um...how...how're you feeling exactly?” His voice squeaks on the last word, and when he sees the incredulous stare of spectral green, Hinata registers just how idiotic his inquiry was.

Komaeda clicks his tongue and glares. “Would you like me to _describe_ it to you?”

Offended and irate over the condescension, he returns the glare in defense. “Hey, I'm just trying to help!”

“You wanna help?! Sure, _why not_! Maybe get on your knees and do something, right?!”

All breathing goes silent, and Komaeda's face twists from peeved to mortification within two beats. Hinata stills entirely, his ears are ringing loud, an orchestra seems to have sprung in his head.

“Hinata-kun,” the luckster stands petrified by his own tongue. Gray globes beg him, supplicating. “I-i'm so sorry. I didn't mean...oh _god_.”

The room settles into the sound of Komaeda's uneven breath as he hangs his head and resolves all strength to fight the chemicals that fill his veins. 

Hinata is still, and he's stunned into a state of standing paralysis when a soft voice whispers, _begs_ ; “Please,” the pale boy breathes, “just go.”

It's most certain Komaeda, _Komaeda_ , is upset being seen like this. Untouchable, always unfazed Komaeda. 

Hajime will never forget this image. 

And while a part of him is a little smug and a lot shocked, the majority of his brain screams _do something_. It's tempting to turn heel and walk away, forget this ever happened and continue his complex and reluctantly tolerant behavior towards the other _(he feels he's a little too harsh sometimes, but the way this guys talks circles around him drives him crazy!)_

But the scene before him is even more tempting.

Cause _god he's beautiful_. So freakin' _hot._

_Oh gosh, I just thought that!_

Wary of accepting his response as his own, he mentally argues with himself. He's an eighteen year old boy, of course he'd be a little, er, _interested_ in the scene before him. It's just the biological function of the male body!

_Yeah right_ , he realizes, _if this was anyone else I'd have been out the door long ago._

Perhaps- he steps closer- just perhaps he can explore this. Or at the very least, settle Komaeda in bed with an ice pack and leave him to his own devices. But when he's just two feet away from the mess that is the white mop of hair before him, he stops short at the eyes burning to his own.

“ _Hajime-kun_. If you step closer...” Cotton-candy sweet and something carnal plays at his words, a promise at his lips. Or a warning.

Something in Hinata's stomach trembles with anticipation.

_I should turn back now._

_I should leave._

_I..._

He takes the plunge, and as forewarned, as soon as he's within arm-reach he's propelled to the wall and flush between two solids.

_I want him_ ; he has just enough time to think before he fades into the euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I got them in character! Although his is sorta AU or whatever so while Komaeda's brain isn't deteriorating, he still speaks frustratingly vague and doesn't say things directly, let's people find out themselves.


End file.
